Chibi Reikai Tentai
by Neko-Hiei
Summary: Just what it says, The YYH Gang as kids! Hiei's first love and Kurama finds out about another demon in the Ningenkai. Third chappie! Thanks to maron -.-;
1. Default Chapter

Oh my Inari, I finally got a chance to write another story! Been really busy with schoolwork and, once again, I can only go on the computer on weekends. Sorry, but don't be expecting updates anytime soon. -.-;; This was a fun story to work on though, 'cause I didn't need any real facts to make this. By the way, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters. But I do own Coral.  
  
~*Chibi Reikai Tantei*~  
  
Dewdrops were fresh on the small blades of grass outside of a suburban Tokyo home. Birds chirped in song and the sun shone brightly. Grass crunched underneath the feet of a small girl with brunette hair in pigtails, and coffee colored eyes. She was wearing an overall dress and a white blouse underneath, and school shoes. Slung over her shoulders was a backpack. A book titled "Science" slips out.  
  
"Wha-Oh boy." The girl bent down and picked up the book as the rest fell out. "No! Oh great! Now I'm really gonna get it!"  
  
"Hey Keiko, need some help?!"  
  
Keiko looked up at the house, a window on the second floor wide open. Sitting in it was a black haired boy, looking around the age of nine. His hairy was very unkempt, and he was wearing overalls with a white shirt underneath, much like the one Keiko was wearing.  
  
"Ohh. Yuusuke, were you there the whole time?!"  
  
The boy grinned. "Yup."  
  
"C'mon, Yuusuke! You're gonna make me late for school!"  
  
Yuusuke sighed. "Okay, fine."  
  
He jumped from the windowsill back into his room, and grabbed a few books tied together with a leather strap, mumbling to himself. Running downstairs, he called out, "See ya later Mom!"  
  
Atsuko popped her out from the kitchen. "Where are you going, Yuusuke?"  
  
Yuusuke fell over. "It's Monday, Mom! I have school!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, have a good day! I'm going to leave you something to eat in the fridge!"  
  
"Wait. won't you be home when I-?"  
  
Atsuko interrupted him. "I'm going out with some friends, I'll be back by 7, I promise!"  
  
Yuusuke groaned as Keiko yelled, "Hurry up!"  
  
"But Mom. you went out last night. Can't you stay home?" Yuusuke whined.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I'll try to be back!"  
  
"Fine. Bye." Yuusuke ran out the door and met up with Keiko.  
  
"About time! I swear, Yuusuke, you-" she stopped. Yuusuke was staring at the ground. "What's the matter.?"  
  
Yuusuke kicked a rock and it skipped across the street. "My mom's going out again."  
  
"Oh. Well, she'll be back, right?"  
  
"That's what she says."  
  
Keiko frowned and Yuusuke kicked another rock.  
  
"I wish life were more exciting. Every day's the same! I want to be like. a superhero or somethin'! And I'll save the Earth from all the monsters! And- "  
  
Keiko tripped Yuusuke, and he went flying. "Don't be ridiculous, Yuusuke! What power will you have? Killing people with your finger?" (Uhm.o.O)  
  
"No! I'll be able to shoot lasers and stuff!"  
  
"Oh please, you watch too much television."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm ready for school, Okaasan!"  
  
Shiori looked up from washing the dishes and smiled. Standing there was a small, red haired boy with big, bright emerald eyes. He was wearing a blue school uniform that looked neatly ironed. In his hands was a book and a notebook. Shiori dried her hands, glancing at the clock.  
  
"Shuuichi-chan, school doesn't start for another half an hour. How long ago were you ready?"  
  
Shuuichi thought for a second, then smiled. "Three hours, fourteen minutes, and twenty seven seconds!"  
  
Shiori laughed and hugged him. "Why do you wish to be so early?"  
  
"It is the first day of school, mother. It's a priority at this point!"  
  
Shiori smiled brightly. "Okay, fine. Go hop in the car, I'll be right there."  
  
"Yes Mother!"  
  
Shuuichi walked outside and took a deep gasp, breathing in the aroma of autumn. He walked down the paved road and opened the latch to the car door, opening it and sitting comfortably in the seat.  
  
Staring outside the window, Shuuichi suddenly saw a flash of light, as a memory filled his head like smoke.  
  
A silver haired, golden-eyed man was sprinting away from a pack of enemies, a golden bowl in his arms, filled with jewels. He had fox like ears perched at the top of his head, and five foxtails. He looked back as an arrow came right at him, and a voice echoed.  
  
"Shuuichi.? Shuuichi?"  
  
Shuuichi's eyes snapped open, and he looked around. "Na ni.?"  
  
"I think you should get more sleep, Shuuichi. You're starting to drift off." Shiori turned the ignition, and drove off. Shuuichi suddenly pulled out a slip of paper with an ad on it.  
  
Coral Raven Spiritual Expert And Demon Hunter 68 Trailcot Lane Tokyo, Japan Write your name and your age and mail it here, and I will schedule to meet with you to explain to you about your demonic self, if you have one. Costs One hundred zeni. Please include a comment about you.  
  
Shuuichi bit his pen before writing down:  
  
Name: Kurama Age: 418 years Money in envelope Comment: I know about my demonic form. And I can sense yours. You need not worry, I will not harm you if you cooperate, but we need to meet. immediately. 


	2. Mud Fight and Kurama's Meeting

Here's the second chapter! This one's called "Mud Fight and Kurama's Meeting." Once again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, but I own Coral and Shane. And Gloria's an original character, who's actually supposed to portray one of my best friends. Although I did change her appearance, so it would look more demonic. Okay, whee.  
  
~*~  
  
A small hand gripped the hilt of a katana tightly, swinging it forward and slicing it's target in half.  
  
A small boy with unruly, raven black hair and deep ruby eyes smirked and said, "Well, that's all of them." He was wearing torn baggy black pants and a black shirt, sliced down the front. He looked around the age of nine. Around his neck was a string. Attached to it was a small blue gem, shaped like a tear. In his hand was the katana that had taken away so many lives.  
  
A girlish voice suddenly cried out. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
The girl was slightly taller than him, and she had black hair with blue tips, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a ripped tube top that was originally light blue, but it was dyed crimson with blood. She was wearing a leather belt above her black skirt, and attached to the belt was a small pouch with an ivory dagger in it. The girl looked extremely upset.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Gloria?" the boy asked.  
  
Gloria pointed toward the sky as a bat like creature disappeared from sight.  
  
"The baka thing tried to steal my dagger!! And it got away!! Can you get it, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei laughed. "No problem." He jumped high into a nearby tree and flitted out of sight. Five seconds later, he came back with a struggling bat in his hand.  
  
"Thought you might want to kill it."  
  
"Kill it!? I wanna torture it to death!!" Gloria snatched the bat and slowly slit it's throat. The bat squealed, then fell limp. Gloria tossed it aside. "I hate demons that can turn into animals, they get away with everything."  
  
Hiei smirked and turned back to one of the demons he had killed earlier. "Now. where is it.?"  
  
He reached into its pocket, and pulled out a pouch. He shook it slightly as he could hear coins jingling inside.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Gloria smiled, then looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, Shane'll kill us if we're not back by curfew."  
  
Hiei scoffed and jumped back into the tree, laying down on one of the thick branches and closing his eyes. "Relax. As long as we bring back the money, Shane won't lay a finger on us. Besides, it's like he said before, he values us because we're the youngest thieves."  
  
Gloria giggled. "You're the shortest!"  
  
Hiei snapped his eyes open and glared at her. "I am not! I'm just as tall as you are!"  
  
"Nuh uh! You're shorter!" Gloria laughed and ran as Hiei jumped down from the tree and chased after her.  
  
"Come back here, Gloria!"  
  
Gloria sprinted as fast as she could, laughing. "No way, you gotta catch me first!"  
  
Hiei suddenly pounced on her, knocking her off her feet and they both rolled down the hill and fell into a mud puddle at the bottom. Hiei shook his hair, spraying Gloria with mud.  
  
"Hey!" Gloria yelled.  
  
Gloria picked up a handful of mud, and hit Hiei square in the face with it.  
  
The mud fight was on.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama walked up to a small building, a piece of paper in his hand. He glanced at the note, then at the building.  
  
"This is the place."  
  
He pushed open the door as a bell rang, and his emerald eyes scanned the area. It looked like a waiting room for a dentist or something. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and a door in front of him opened. He gasped at what he saw. 


	3. History

Wow. I finished this chapter and the last one in the same night. o.O;; Weird. I was also trying to write a report at the same time, and I got this done first. Hehe. Well, this one's called "History." Btw, I had some questions on this. People wanted to know why most of the story was about Hiei and Kurama, and the others only come up once. Look at it this way, do you really wanna know what happened each time Kuwabara got beaten up by Yuusuke, or how many F's Yuusuke got in school? See. Now. Read.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama stared at the girl that was standing in the doorway. She had black hair with red tips, elfish ears, mixed red and silver eyes, and she was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt with knee high black boots. She widened her eyes a bit at Kurama, looking at him up and down.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
Kurama turned slightly, and motioned toward the door, but it was not there anymore. He turned back to her. "The door."  
  
The girl shook her head a bit. "It's hexed. Only demons can enter it, and they can't leave until I let them."  
  
Kurama's heart stopped. The way she said, "Until I let them" made him think that he was going to be there for a while.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's-"  
  
"How'd you get in here? You're a human."  
  
Kurama blinked. "I sent a letter here with the money in it. My name's Kurama."  
  
The girl's eyes widened again. "Y. Youko?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly. The woman looked around nervously, then spoke.  
  
"I'm Coral. Coral Raven. Well. It's nice to see you again, Youko. the spirit fox."  
  
Kurama tilted his head. 'Again.?' he thought to himself.  
  
Coral motioned toward the door in front of her, and they entered the room. It was dark, but there was a faint glow from a huge crystal sitting on a circular table with a cloth under it.  
  
Coral sat down and stared at him for a bit, then leaned forward and softly touched his hair. Kurama watched her.  
  
"You sure have changed over the years, Youko. Your hair. it was so long and beautiful. and now."  
  
"How do you know me.?"  
  
Coral looked up at him, and sat down again. "You mean. you don't remember me, Youko?"  
  
"Please. Call me Kurama."  
  
Coral ignored him. "C'mon Youko, think. Are you sure you don't know me?"  
  
Kurama blinked, then thought for a second. "No."  
  
Coral laughed softly. "Not surprising. I guess I didn't make much of an impression on you. Youko Kurama." She looked around, then leaned forward. "Think back to that raid you and your friend made on the Udagumi Kingdom."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he stared at her, horror struck.  
  
"P-Princess Kutakani.?"  
  
~*~  
  
Gloria and Hiei were walking back to the camp, dripping with mud, when suddenly, Hiei turned a corner and a girl slammed into him. He got knocked to the ground, and he took out his katana. Gloria pushed the katana away.  
  
"Hiei, its just Jami."  
  
Hiei looked at the girl. She had long black hair, and green eyes, and she was wearing a long black dress. She was very beautiful, and looked around 12 years old. Fangs overlapped her lips, showing that she was a vampiress. Jami helped Hiei up, and then said quickly, "You guys are late! Shane is mad! He yelled at me to go find you!"  
  
Hiei glanced at Gloria and noticed the look on her face that just screamed "I told you so!" but she said nothing.  
  
Jami looked around nervously. "Ooh! C'mon guys! Shane said we got a big raid goin' on, and we need your help!"  
  
"What?! But we just spent over two hours trying to get all this money for him!" Hiei held up the bag filled with coins.  
  
"Shane wouldn't send Jami to get us if it wasn't something they could handle, Hiei. Use some common sense!" Gloria snapped and followed Jami as they ran toward the woods.  
  
Hiei blinked, then sprinted after them, muttering, "This better be good, Shane."  
  
~*~  
  
"After that raid on the Kingdom, I thought I had nothing left, thanks to you." Coral paced around the room, giving an accusing glance toward Kurama.  
  
"But. why did you come to the Ningenkai.?"  
  
"Simple. The survivors of that attack shunned me. So I had to start a new life. I decided to hide out here, and changed my name from Kutakani Udagumi to Coral Raven. What's your story, Youko?"  
  
Kurama looked down. "I was shot by a hunter on one of my escapades. My spirit travelled to the Ningenkai, where I rested in the fetus of a pregnant woman. I became that woman's son, and the name I have taken in my human form is Shuuichi Minamono. My father died shortly after I was born."  
  
"Hm." Coral stopped pacing. "So you're a human now?"  
  
"Hai. That's right."  
  
"Well then, I guess it would be so easy to kill you right now for what you did to my kingdom. but there's a law saying that I can't, unfortunately."  
  
Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou. Thank you."  
  
"Tch. Don't make it seem like a big deal."  
  
"I have a feeling that I wasn't just brought here to learn about our pasts."  
  
Coral reached into her pocket, and took out a bag of coins. "No. I have a favor to ask of you, now that I've spared your life. I shall also give you a small fee."  
  
"I knew there was a catch. what's the favor?"  
  
"All you need to do is find me the Glass Of Fate."  
  
"You mean the one I stole? How did you know that I had lost it.?"  
  
Coral smirked. "I'm psychic, Youko, I know everything. You may have to travel a bit to find it though. you did lose it in the Ningenkai right?"  
  
"Yes. And even if it was in the demon world, I would not have the strength to get there."  
  
"Right. Just do me this favor, Youko. You owe me."  
  
~*~  
  
An orange-haired boy wearing blue jeans and a white shirt was walking down the street, playing with a yo-yo. He was humming to himself. Suddenly, he got a chilly feeling.  
  
"Eek! I hate that feeling, it's like there's ghosts or demons around!" He shivered.  
  
He continued on his way, walking straight by a red haired boy, who was eyeing Kazuma Kuwabara closely. Kuwabara stopped. He turned around quickly, and the boy was gone. But in his place was a rose seed, slowly blooming. Kuwabara picked it up, and it turned into a full, thorny rose. He dropped it with a screech, and it wilted. Kuwabara looked around.  
  
"I think I'm losing my mind!" he said and turned, continuing on his way. 


End file.
